Inkjet printing systems and radiation-curable gel inks are known in the art. However, while known gel ink compositions are used successfully, a need remains for improved gel ink compositions capable of being used to develop higher quality images.
For porous substrates, such as paper, reducing ink penetration is a challenge. A highly undesirable manifestation of excess ink penetration is “show-through,” where the ink is visible from the back side of the page. To reduce penetration of the ink into the paper substrate prior to cure, some conventional ink formulations include a wax.
However, despite reduced show-through, conventional ink formulations suffer from syneresis. “Syneresis” is the separation or exudation of liquid components from the solid components in a gel.
As a result, there exists a need for gel ink components that can reduce or eliminate syneresis.